


"I've still got it with dragons"

by Bubblegumgirl66



Category: Merlin (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex is questioning her life choices, Alex is sipping the tea, Arthur is oblivious, Blood, Death, Emrys not located (you don't say), Everything is on fire, F/F, Giaus is the only straight person in Camelot, Kara is done, Kara keeps chasing butterflies, Kara keeps trying to eat the goddamn berries, Lena is high on coffee, Lena is trapped in her imagination, Magic, Merlin is bamboozled, Morgana is a useless lesbian, Morgana is having a mental crisis, Morgana is pissed, Sporkles, Tell Kara not to eat the magic berries, high levels of sass, rawr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:29:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27806842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubblegumgirl66/pseuds/Bubblegumgirl66
Summary: When Lena's life is turned upside down by the shocking realization that her best friend Kara is Supergirl, she cannot bring herself to see Kara again, so, leaving the Fortress she leaves Kara. Assumed missing or dead, Alex and the rest of the Superfriends scramble to find Kara and Lena must cope with the fact that she may have lost her best friend. Kara meanwhile, is dealing with problems of her own in Camelot and she discovers that she really does still have it with dragons.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter One

There have been many times where Lena envied her brother, how he never attached himself to anyone, how he was always ten steps ahead, and how he, unlike her, didn’t have an Achilles heel. He had never felt the sting of betrayal, for no one dared to defy the great Lex Luthor, but Lena. Oh, a great many people indeed defied her.

So as she stood, staring numbly at the screens in front of her, her dying brother at her knees and the video, the proof, glaring at her, mocking her weakness like her brother did with his last dying breaths. She gasped as she felt the familiarity of betrayal, not only by Kara, but by Alex, Hank, Nia, Brainy, Winn, James, and so many others that had come before her. How many others had known before her, how many people had Kara trusted more than her? How many times had she opened up to Kara, pouring out her pain to the woman who had held her and promised her that she would never go anywhere and that she would always be her friend?

As she stood, staring blankly at the screens, she slowly opened her boxes. The storm inside of her shook her body and it was quicker than she expected it to be, but it didn’t fade, would never fade. It merged with her and with a sigh, she looked at Kara on the screen as she used her heat vision. She shot round after round of bullets at her friend, knowing in the back of her mind that even if Kara was there, the bullets would never do anything. That just made her angrier. For the first time since her childhood, she had let herself feel something around the kind, rambling woman that was Kara Danvers, and where had that gotten her? She had ended up underground, blood on her hands and a hot gun gripped tightly in her hand, her brother dead at her feet, a small trickle of blood running out of his mouth.

Spinning on her heel, she stormed out of the room. She was so overpowered by her thoughts that she turned to the one thing that made sense, science. Technology was not governed by emotions, my feelings. Tech she could control and control it she would. She would prove just how much of a Luthor she could truly be.

Reprogramming the Fortress was easier than she thought it would be as her former friend smiled at her, eyes lit up with that same spark that Lena had once had. She took great satisfaction in snuffing it out. Her voice had been startling cold, but she ignored it as she opened her boxes once again, pouring out her pain onto Kara because after all, she was the girl of steel, she would be able to handle the weight that Lena had been forced to carry with her for weeks. 

“Do you remember when you finally told me you were Supergirl? You were weeping, big crocodile tears. Well, I wept real tears, bitter tears over you weeks before,” her voice was bitter as she took in Kara’s confused expression.

“What? I thought...how long had you known,” her voice faded out as she spoke.

“I found out the day I killed my brother.”

Supergirl’s confused expression remained plastered on her face. “Lena you didn’t kill Lex, that was me. I watched him. I saw him fall.”  
“You saw him fall, but did you see him land? Did you see him die? I did and let me tell you it wasn’t pretty.”

“That’s impossible,” Supergirl said, but she sounded as if she were trying to convince herself more than Lena.

“Anything’s possible when you’re a Luthor,” Lena replied coldly, for that had been the start of all of this hadn’t it, “ Lex used his transmatter portal watch. I knew exactly where he’d go, the cabin we loved when we were children, so I was there waiting for him.”

Lena looked into space as though recalling the scene in her mind, the echoing of the gunshots ringing in her ears. “I had the gun ready, I loaded it, I could feel the weight of it in my hands. Every fiber of my being rebelled. I- I didn’t want to do it, but I knew I had to because if Lex lived, the world wouldn’t be safe, my friends would be safe, so I forced myself to pull the trigger. I shot my own brother in the chest.”

Her final sentence was blunt, cold and Lena felt that by saying it out loud it made it more real as she gazed into Kara’s eyes and continued, letting herself pour out everything that she had been keeping pent up inside of her, all of her accusations and questions spilling out of her at once, faster than she could keep up with it.

“His final words to me were that I was a fool, that my best friend, that every friend I had was lying to me. With his dying breath, he told me that you were Supergirl!”

Supergirl shook her head. “Lena you have to believe me I never meant to humiliate you-”

Lena cut her off, her voice wavering as her rage grew and tears made her emerald eyes glisten. “Now when I came to this city I promised myself that I would never trust anyone again,” she scoffed, tilting her head,” then I met you. And you chipped away at my armor with your warmth and your earnestness and you convinced me to trust in people, in friendship, again and against my better judgment, I did. All the while telling you about my Achilles heel. Betrayal.”

Lena was laughing in disbelief as she relieved her moments with Kara, every lie Kara told and every truth that Lena revealed about herself flooding before her eyes as her voice raised.  
“I confided in you that everyone in my past had betrayed me. About how much it hurt to have someone you love lie to you and betray you and I spelled it out to you over and over again. Essentially begging you not to violate my trust, begging you not to prove that once again I was a fool! You reassured me that you would never lie to me and you'd never hurt me and all the while there was never a single honest moment in our friendship.”

Supergirl had tears in her eyes as she stepped closer to Lena. “No, no that is not true-”

Lena interrupted her, shouting. “No I killed my brother for you, for our friends, don’t you understand what you’ve done?!”

Supergirl took a shaky breath and tried and failed to meet Lena’s gaze. “When you found out why didn’t you come to me right away so I could explain-”

Lena raised her eyebrows and scoffed, hardly believing what she was hearing. “Explain?”

Supergirl looked down and her voice was quiet as she spoke. “If you hate me so much, why not out me at the Pulitzer party, why pretend to still be my friend this long?”

There was no hesitation in Lena’s voice as she spoke. “ ‘Cause I wanted you to experience what you did to me, feel what I felt.”

Supergirl was struggling to breathe as she looked at her former friend. “I understand your pain and your fury and-and you’re right, I made a big mistake, maybe the biggest mistake of my life, but please, Lena please don’t leave with the Fortress Myriad, please don’t let my mistake push you to do something terrible, you are a good person-”

Lena interrupted her, her voice full of unconcealed anger and accusation. “No, no you don’t ever get to tell me who or what I am again!”

Kara was about to speak when she felt the familiar sensation of nails running through her veins and she grunted in pain, she looked up to meet Lena’s icy gaze. “Did you reprogram the Fortress’ defenses to attack me?”

Lena easily met her former friend's gaze, unfazed by her glowing green veins and teary eyes. “Yes. I rigged it to answer to this little button I have in my hand.”

“A-are you gonna try to kill me,” Supergirl’s voice was shaking as the kryptonite increased.

Lena scoffed. “No Supergirl I’m not gonna kill you. I’m not a villain, you shouldn’t have treated me like one.”

With that, she walked through the portal, trying and failing to ignore Kara calling after her, and instead wiped the tears away from her pale skin. 

Kara let herself fall to her knees once Lena disappeared from view. She was shaking as ugly sobs rolled over her. She barely knew what to feel. Anger, but at who, herself or Lena? She already knew the answer to that question. Despair that her best friend had betrayed her? She tried to grasp onto something, anything other than the searing pain that had fused with every cell in her body. She wrapped her arms around her knees, bringing them up to her chest.   
She couldn’t focus on anything and the icy walls seemed to close in around her. She had never felt more powerless as she began hyperventilating, her breathing coming in short bursts as she shook. Suddenly, she was that thirteen-year-old girl again, trapped in a pod as the destruction of her planet hurt her once again. It hadn’t been enough that she had had to lose everyone she loved, everyone she had known, no, her planet’s destruction had left her in the Phantom Zone for years, drifting in a timeless sleep that had lasted an eternity for her. 

She looked desperately around, trying to ground herself, remember what Alex had taught her, but the tears wouldn’t stop and she felt a strange sensation of cold wash over her. She had never been cold before and she found that she didn’t like it. She had squeezed her eyes shut in an effort to stop the tears as her powers began to flare. She clawed at her ears desperately to stop the onslaught of noise as she x-rayed her hands and the snow in bursts. Her heat vision was next, but it did nothing against the wall of snow and instead left her exhausted as finally, her freeze breath came. It chilled the air around her, freezing the tears on her face that had overwhelmed her eyes and she had been hoping to drown in them.

She had spent so, so long desperately trying to save everyone, to protect them all. Giving up was not in her nature, but it all felt futile now, knowing that she barely had anything to fight for. Humans were like children throwing a tantrum, always making up false apologies only to do the same thing over and over again while her back was turned. She was not their idol, no, they resented her, resented everything she was striving to achieve for them. And for what? Where had it gotten her?

She tried to stop the waves of treacherous thoughts from overcoming her, she was stronger than this, she had been taught to never give up!

'By who, the same parents that had created Myriad and destroyed my planet, my world? The same people that had started all of this?'

The thought came faster than she could stop in and it made her gasp outwardly. She wondered where it had come from and the thought of red kryptonite left her quivering. 

'How much more will I have to do for these people for them to finally trust me? I have saved their planet countless times when I couldn’t even save my own and in return, all they did was hurt me. Humans have used kryptonite on me more times than I can count.'

Kara couldn’t stop the thoughts as they continued their destructive path from her head into her heart.

'I save the lives of humans day after day after day and for what? A human put me in here, one killed my aunt, another tried to kill my cousin countless times, and in return, I gave them a free pass. I let them hurt one another, I never stopped trying, I never gave up hope on anyone. Where was hope when billions of people were burning in the wreckage of my planet?'

Kara buried her head between her knees as she wrapped her arms around them, the tears never stopping.

'I forgave James and Winn for lying to me about Guardian, I forgave my sister for killing my aunt, I forgave my sister for trying to kill me, I forgave Mon-El for lying to me about being royalty, I forgave Lena for making kryptonite behind my back, I forgave Sam for trying to kill me, I forgave Mon-El for coming back from the future with his new wife, I forgave Winn for leaving with him, and I forgave my cousin for abandoning me, alone, while he ran off to be Superman. I give and I give and I give and for what? I am done blaming myself for other people’s actions.'

The thought echoed in Kara’s head and for once she felt a strange freedom, a sense of relief. She knew that Lena was going to make wrong choices and a part of her was glad to be in her icy tomb where she no longer was responsible for everyone, for saving them all. She was left with a numbing sense of rage.

'I lost everything when I came to earth, my religion, my culture, my parents, my family, my friends, everyone that I had ever known. I came to earth with no knowledge of who I was or why I was like this. I had no one to guide me, my cousin, my blood, left me, but then again, he’s hardly my blood, is he?'

The thought left a bitter taste in Kara’s mouth.

'He is just a human with powers, isn’t he? He doesn’t remember our religion, our people. He can’t even speak our language! Rao’s light does not shine on him.'

Kara put a hand over her mouth in horror, although she didn’t say her thoughts aloud. To be shunned by Rao was to give away your entire being, although deep down Kara knew that Kal had hardly been Kryptonian in the first place. 

'All my parents left me with was a mission to protect him, my cousin. They left me to worry about his welfare as I was shot out into space alone. The one thing that I had to do, that I had to remember my parents by was my mission and that too was stripped from me. I was instead thrust into a new family like a rag doll, as though I didn’t have the strength to snap their necks like twigs. I was forced to fit into, squeezed into the mold of humanity. I was left without Rao’s teachings, the one thing that I could always count on, to guide me. I was betrayed by my own parents as well. 

I was forced to fight my uncle, my aunt, my parent’s enemies, my own sister, my cousin, Mon-El, Sam, Hank, and even Lena. The never-ending cycle of trust that I give out too easily. I’ve had my family torn from me so many times. My parents died, my aunt and uncle were killed, my cousin and sister tried to kill me, and just when I was about to give up, black mercy showed up and it happened all over again.'

The memory of black mercy made Kara shudder. It had all felt so real, so perfect and she wished that it would be that simple, that she could slip away into oblivion and join her people in Rao’s light. Instead, she was stuck here on an earth where she didn’t belong, the last of the House of El. Looking back, she should have known that something wasn’t right. She had hurt Lena, just like everyone else in her life. Her words echoed in Kara’s head.

"There was never a single honest moment in our friendship."

Kara sighed, hugging her knees tighter. That couldn't be true. Their laughter had been real, Kara’s affection had been real, hadn’t it?

'I tried so hard to protect her and instead I ended up hurting her.'

Kara let out a loud sob. She had spent her whole life striving to be better, to be better than her cousin, to be better than her parents, to be better than her aunt and uncle. Yet she had made one mistake, made one slip up, and had lost the only person to see her as her, as just Kara, without any of the fancy ribbons that came with being Supergirl.

Hank saw her as an asset, James saw her as Clark’s cousin, Winn saw her as his own personal comic hero, and Alex...Alex saw her as a burden. Alex had spent her whole life trying to protect her, had made her entire world revolve around Kara as though she were the sun. If Kara failed, if Kara slipped up, then Alex would, too. She had to keep going, for Alex, for her sister.

'I said it myself though, she’s not my sister, we don’t share blood. She will never know what it’s like to lose everything. She’s just the woman who killed my aunt.'

Kara clutched her head, not knowing where these traitorous thoughts were coming from, but trying to push them back.

'She’s never liked me, I invaded her home, I was the alien among her and she hated me for it. She made me hide who I really was, made my fake smiles and a cheery attitude so that she could keep her power.'

Kara knew that her thoughts were dangerously close to the ones that she had while she was affected by red kryptonite, but she didn’t have the strength to care. She felt so tired. The weight of two worlds was pushing her down, suffocating her. She was the only one left to remember Krypton's history, to preserve it. When she died, so would Krypton. She also protected the earth, saving the planet from itself more times than she could count. She was exhausted with having to put up a facade of normalcy, of trying to fit in, to be human.

Kara stared blankly at her hands, mesmerized by her glowing green veins. She knew that she wouldn’t die here, Lena wouldn’t allow it, even if she wanted to. For she didn’t want to die, not really, she felt as though there was something more out there, waiting for her.

'This is all my fault.'

The thought took her by surprise. She knew that it was true, but it still stung. She knew that there was nothing she could do. She couldn’t go back in time like Barry and even if she did, she knew that it wouldn’t help. Lena hated her, and nothing would change that. Strangely, she felt a bitter sense of relief. No longer would she have to constantly be saving her life or hiding things from her, neither would Lena. Both of them no longer had any secrets from one another. Kara felt an immense weight lift from her shoulders as she closed her eyes, leaning her head back against the icy wall.

In a funny way, it was like she was retired, the pain burying itself under her skin, but it was fading slightly. She would no longer have to listen to her sister or the government's ideals. She would no longer have to be the mediator between aliens and humans. No longer would she have to hide. Here in her icy tomb, she felt a strange sense of calm, of safety. 

She had always felt cut off from everyone else, being both a human and an alien had taken a toll on her. She barely knew how she could be both Kara Danvers and Supergirl. All she really wanted was to be Kara Zor-El of Krypton with her mother and father and Kal, who should have been younger than her. Now, being literally cut off from everyone else, she didn’t feel much different than usual, being used to the wall between her and the rest of the world.

She knew that she should be focused on escaping, on seeing Alex and reassuring her, but a thought suddenly popped into her head.

'What is waiting for me back there?'

Deep down, Kara knew that she was right. She had spent so long trying to prove that she was equal to Kal, besting him once, but she had faith that he would be able to handle himself. Hank and the DEO could easily stop rioting if it got out of hand and as for CATCO, she was hardly noticed there. Lena had certainly made it clear that she was unwanted so, for what reason did she have to leave the Fortress? She sighed.

As smart as Lena was, she had underestimated Kara’s ability to counter kryptonite and she broke through the ice easily, her new mindset giving her strength. The ice shattered with a satisfying crunch that was Kar’s new favorite noise. It had once been Lena’s heels as she walked down the hall and into her apartment. She shook the thought from her mind. Using her super speed, she ran to where Kal kept the ‘key’ to the Fortress. Bringing it inside, she shut the door once again. Now, no one would be able to enter, not even the great Superman himself. Kelex was quick to try and stop her, but she easily hit his deactivate button, powering him off and placing him next to the ‘key’. With a satisfied sigh, she leaned against the computer console, mulling over her conversation with Lena.

The first day in the Fortress, she spent exploring. Despite popular belief, she had hardly visited the Fortress and spent the day reviewing writings that her uncle had left for him. She felt the pain of anger and jealousy that her parents had only left her a useless hologram. 

It wasn’t like he could even read Kryptonese anyway. She took her anger out on the indestructible ice walls. She buried herself in the famous scripts of plays that she remembered her parents taking her to when she was younger. She had always found myths the most enticing and quickly realized how different Kryptonian myths were to human ones. On Krypton, myths always held a small fragment of the truth and some weren’t myths but facts, tales of how Krypton had come to be and about Rao’s great deeds. Earth legends were mainly just fairytales, which had confused her a great deal. On Krypton, there had been no fiction, only facts, and science, practical things, but, as she found herself reminding her brain over and over again, Earth was not Krypton.

One legend that remained the same, was the tale of the great Arthur of Camelot, although on Krypton, Morgana had actually been a demon and Arthur was Rao’s chosen hero. Of course, that part had been a myth, for Rao didn’t choose heroes. No mortal, human or Kryptonian, would be near powerful enough to aid him in his divine plan. She found herself reading the legend over and over again as she let her legs dangle from where she sat, perched on a ledge overlooking the Fortress. She still wore her suit, taking comfort in the cape and her house crest, but would sometimes change into one of the outfits that Kal had lying around, which confused her, but she didn’t question it.

She blessed Kryptonian tech for being able to still watch Netflix from the Fortress, reveling in her romcoms. When she wasn’t reading or watching Funny Face for the millionth time, she took her anger out on a giant glacier that floated lazily outside of the Fortress. Hours would fly by as she broke chunks of ice as well as the sound barrier. She could feel herself getting stronger as she spared Kelex, who she had reprogramed. She loved being able to go all out, a feeling that she rarely felt when she spared Alex. Her muscles had increased impossibly larger and her senses had sharpened, her hearing impeccable.

She hadn’t focused a lot on her sight and earring as Supergirl, mostly just using them more information as Kara, but as she slowly began embracing the alien side of her, she began remembering the warriors of Krypton and the many hours she would spend watching them spar with Non as she sat with Astra, watching intently. Luckily, Kelex managed to recover some basics that had been impossible for Kal, as they should be, for he had never developed the agility of a true Kryptonian. She took great pleasure in perfecting them, doing the motions over and over again until they flowed and became second nature to her.

The technique was unlike any other and the more she practiced, the more that Kara felt in tune with her people. So practice she did, sometimes for days straight until Kelex forced her to take a break, which she would, reluctantly. She learned to tune out her hearing quicker than the speed of light and she would use her sight to her advantage, focussing on weak points.   
Kryptonian technique revolved around flexibility and logic, being able to think quickly is a vital skill. Blending science and fighting seemed to be something that only Krypton had accomplished. It revolved entirely around the body's natural weak points, knees, ankles, eyes, temples, and elbow joints.

She reveled in her building strength, but also in her growing knowledge. Krypton was a treasure trove of discovery and their books were no different. She learned about the hidden minerals in the earth’s crust and more importantly, she learned more about humans.

Human history had never thrilled her, but she loved to learn about what it had been like for them before modern comforts had been created and learned about tracking, which came quite easily to her. Kelex seemed to enjoy teaching her, Kal rarely visiting the fortress, and he taught her to think like a Kryptonian. She found her humanity fading as she dove into her new life as simply Kara Zor-El and before she knew it, six months had passed and she was stronger than she had ever been.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagine being able to actually spell, that would be nice. Oh well, enjoy! The Merlin stuff happens in the next chapter, don't worry.

Lena vaguely registered that if Alex didn’t stop pacing there would very soon be a trench in the middle of her office. At first, she had been livid about seeing her, refusing her time and time again. She was a little impressed by her loyalty and finally, to her great annoyance, after a month straight had passed of her showing up nearly everyday with the demand to speak to her, her curiosity peaked. She let the woman in, who in turn had started speaking a mile a minute, pasing vigorously back and forth. Lena rubbed her temple in annoyance. Alex, seeing the tired and peeved look on the woman's face, started over with a groan.

“Kara’s missing. She has been for a month now and I know that you didn’t take well her revealing identity. You may have fooled her, but you didn’t fool me and I want to know what you did with her.”

Upon finishing her rant, Alex slammed her hand onto Lena’s desk. The woman flinched inwardly, but kept her mask of calm covering her features. Inwardly though, her mind was turning. She assumed that Kara would have returned to National City by now and she had been pent up in her lab for so long she had been under a rock for the past month. To her annoyance, she knew that Kara would never give up on her and she had been a little surprised to not see the caped woman on her balcony, begging her to take her back. But to hear that she hadn’t even been to see Alex, she was worried. She had told Kara that she wasn’t a villain and she, unlike her, never went back on her word.

“I assured that she was with you,” Lena replied coolly and Alex rolled her eyes.

“Well she’s not, now start and start slow, where. Is. My. Sister?”

Lena was about to reply by making one of her snarky remarks that she was well known for, when a tear fell down Alex’s face. Her voice was quiet.

“Please, I need my sister.”

Lena was taken aback by the woman’s sudden turn in emotions, but hid it well.

“I told you, I have not seen Kara in a month,” Lena said, wording her sentence carefully. Alex ran a hand through her red hair, a habit she did when she was worried, mainly about her sister.

“Her tracker was lost just as she entered the Fortress and then you come back from there, without my sister, and I’m supposed to not suspect you?!”

Alex gestured wildly with her hands and Lena’s eyebrows shot up, a sentence tumbling out of her mouth before she could stop it.

“Wait, she really hasn’t been seen in a month”

Lena had slightly assumed that this was some elaborate plot to get her to see Kara, but upon seeing Alex nod grimly, her face contorted with worry. As much as she now hated Kara, she was a huge part of stopping criminals and rioting.

“I’ll look into it,” Lena said, turning back to her paperwork and pretending that it interested her greatly. Alex sighed again, but left shortly, giving Lena her card. 

As soon as Alex was out of earshot, Lena stood from her desk, pacing where Alex had been pacing not minutes before.

“Hope, get me the kryptonite levels in the atmosphere and the levels nearest to the Arctic,” Lena’s voice was cold as Hope wordlessly gave her the information.

There were no traces of kryptonite left on earth besides the small amount that she kept, hidden from view, in her lab, where not even Lex could find it. There were no traces of kryptonite. There was nothing holding Kara back from escaping, so where was she? Lena tapped her heeled toe against the tiled floor impatiently. This was ridiculous, she shouldn’t care about Kara anymore, she was Supergirl for god’s sake, but a small tread of worry crept into her heart and she sighed heavily, rubbing her temple and pouring herself some whiskey, collapsing onto the couch where she and Kara had once held one another. It even smelled like her, like sunshine, flowers, and honey. She shook the thought from her head and downed the whiskey, savoring how it burnt her throat.

Why should she care about Kara, it’s not like Kara had ever cared about her. A memory of Kara holding her on her very couch flashed across her mind and she ignored it, taking a much too large gulp of her whiskey, hoping to wash the thought away. The drinking however seemed only to increase the flood of memories. She remembered Kara supporting her in creating her device to get rid of the Daxamites, even though one of them was her boyfriend.  
She couldn’t help the small chuckle that escaped her lips. If she was going to be considered a villain, she might as well admit the joy she felt when he left, when Kara was hers and hers only. Her drunken mind was quick to pull up another scenario of Kara at her fundraiser gala, hair in an elaborate bun, her blue dress ending much too short and did little to stop the blush covering Lena’s cheeks. She scoffs drunkenly at the memory, taking another swig directly from the bottle, letting it drop from her hand as she passes out onto her couch and into a dream filled with potstickers, movie nights, and a sunny smiled reporter.

When Lena awoke, with a throbbing headache and a groan, she vaguely remembered her conversation with Alex as she downed an Advil. She rubbed her temple tiredly, trying to piece together what had happened last night. Oh right, Kara had disappeared. With a drawn out sigh that might have been slightly exaggerated, she walked over to her desk, smoothing the dress that probably cost a lot more than she would have liked it to. She turned her chair to look out of the balcony, half expecting a certain blue-eyed blonde to land on her balcony and start rambling about all of the good that they could do together and how important it was for them to stay friends.

She knew that she should be glad that Kara was gone, that it would make her work that much simpler, but she still found herself staring pathetically out the window, hoping for Supergirl to land on her balcony. Supergirl, no, Kara, her best friend, her school girl crush, the only woman that could leave her heart hammering in her chest and butterflies in her stomach. Deep down, she knew that Kara would always be the only woman who could read her like an open book and tear away her CEO facade. Still, it didn’t mean that she wouldn’t deny it, she wasn’t one to not put up a fight. She blamed the alcohol, the long hours, anything that would take the caped hero off of her mind where she seemed to stubbornly stay put.

She felt stuck, trapped between her bloodline, the scientific part of her, and the schoolgirl side of her, the pathetically giddy side of her that was a gay mess around the blonde woman and her biceps. She shook her head to clear her thoughts and, spinning on her heels, she stormed from the room, as though it was the start of all of her problems, Kara’s perfume still lingering in her office.

She threw herself into her work, and when that failed, she cautiously agreed to help Alex, although she refused to step inside of the DEO again. She would only communicate with Alex over text or phone calls and still, it was rare. She didn't trust Alex, or anyone, her walls still firmly in place, harder than they had ever been. After all, there was only one person that could tear down her walls and make it look so simple. She didn’t know if she wanted to scream at Kara or rush into her arms when she saw her, but both options sounded good.

Two months later, she just wanted to find Kara. She didn’t care about the bags under her eyes or how unprofessional she looked, only letting her secretary in every couple of days, or when her secretary brought her food. The first time Jess brought her Big Belly Burger, she threw it at the poor woman as she was reminded of Kara. It sure didn’t help that the woman had chosen that day to wear a yellow dress that practically screamed ‘Kara’.  
She had even relented to letting Alex into her office from time to time to review notes, although she hadn’t seen nor spoken to the rest of the ‘Superfriends’. She was practically living off of caffeine, her eyes dark and bloodshot and she could practically hear Kara’s light laughter and teasing as the woman would hand her a pastry and, like always, Lena would relent, throwing her diet to the wind only to see the bright grin that would light up the woman’s features and Lena revelled in the fact that she had put that smile there. 

Lena would scold herself for having these thoughts and then immediately let her mind wander back to Kara and her adorable grin that could light up a room. The more she thought about Kara, she found herself becoming angry. She thought about how much she had trusted her, had that trust never been returned? What had been a truth and a lie? Supergirl had been tense with her, scorning her for creating kryptonite, while Kara had supported her. Who should she believe, what had Kara really felt about her, what was real? Was any of it genuine? Lena sighed, but still ran the algorithm to find Kara yet again.

Two months blended into six and in that time Lena could have been called a prisoner from Arkham by how she was acting. She wasn’t eating unless Jess brought her food, which wasn’t very often, she would consume copious amounts of alcohol, and she could barely look at Jess, her beaming secretary, without being reminded of her own beaming reporter. She was only speaking to Hope, as though she were a real person and not and AI. She would find herself wandering around L-corp as though searching for the blonde, hoping to hear her latest rant about Snapper or about potstickers. She could swear that she heard the younger woman’s laughter in empty rooms and see flashes of blonde hair disappear behind corners and she felt as though she were losing her mind. This wasn’t what she wanted, the wall screamed her name. She felt that she was being haunted by her.

Lena would scoff at herself. She was not the one who had thrown away everything that they had once had, yet memories still haunted her, the memories that Kara had tossed away. She wanted to look into the woman’s eyes again. She wanted to scream at her, to embrace her, to hurt her, to hold her. She felt torn, but when the sixth month finally came, all she wanted to do was see her, know that she was okay, that humanity still had the cheery, rosy cheeked blonde keeping them all in check and brightening their days.

So far, she had come up with nothing until another Friday came, the blinding sun rising to meet the height of Lena’s office. She shielded her eyes with a groan of annoyance. She had never failed so dramatically at something on this scale. She hadn’t come up with a single shred of evidence. Just as she was about to try and drown herself in much too expensive scotch, a blaring alarm ran through her office. She stood on shaky legs, not having eaten in days, and made her way over to the consoles that were placed randomly across her usually ordered office. The alarm in question was a heat signature located outside the Fortress. With shaking hands she called Alex and got her jet ready, hoping that she wasn’t too late.

Alex came far quicker than she expected, her motorcycle’s engine revving as her tires burned, her brakes screeching as she threw her helmet away and sprinted into the jet, not even nodding at Lena, which she supposed that she deserved. They had gotten colder lately, hardly speaking unless it involved the missing Kryptonian. 

Lena told the pilot that if he got them there within two hours she would raise his salary tenfold and she was nearly thrown back into her seat. To say that the ride was awkward would be an understatement, but they both needed Kara, would be lost without the blonde, and so they put up with one another.

The jet seemed to move much too slowly for either of their liking as white clouds blurred past and Lena drank champagne, preparing herself as Alex drank some scotch, her leather jacket squeaking in her seat.

When the jet touched down, the CEO became a blur as she and ALex rushed out of the jet, neither caring about the chilling temperatures. Lena shivered at her most recent memory of this place, still hearing Kara’s trembling voice begging her to come back, to not leave her. She pushed the thought from her mind. She had more important things to focus on as she and ALex approached the door.

“Where’s the key,” Lena asked, referring to the hunk of condensed dwarf star that Superman left lying around. Alex dug through the snow and Lena reluctantly helped her, but they found nothing.

“This is impossible, who could have lifted the….” Lena’s voice faded out as she and Alex exchanged glances. Someone didn’t want them entering the fortress.

Alex hesitatingly raised her arm to knock, not knowing what else to do. Before she could, however, the door swung open, revealing the huge interior of the Fortress. Without hesitating, they both walked in, looking around curiously at the Kyrptonian data crystals that were tossed throughout the building. Lena picked one up curiously, but as soon as her hand finished wrapping around it’s smooth surface she looked up to see a gun pointed at her face. She jumped back and pretty soon Alex had pulled her own gun out, pointing at the shimmering robot. Lena jumps again when a blonde haired blue lands in front of her and suddenly, Kara is standing in front of her.

Except it’s not Kara, not really. She is still dressed in her familiar suit, her newly toned muscles making her impossible more attractive. Her hair has gotten longer and she wore it in a braid that showed off the muscles of her tanned neck perfectly, but her eyes are dull, having lost their glimmer of excitement and her expression is hardened, cold. Her hip juts out and she crosses her arms as Lena tries and fails not to be intimidated by the icy glare of her former friend. 

“Kara,” Alex said slowly and cautiously, taking in the stone-faced woman before them.

Kara motioned for Kelex to stand down, but they both noticed her hesitation in doing so. She had one eyebrow raised expectantly as Alex continued.

“Kara have you been here this whole time,” Alex said softly.

“Yes,” Kara said and her tone was mocking, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. Lena’s blood boiled at the sight of her former best friend who hadn’t even bothered to see her sister or her.

“Why didn’t you come back, why didn’t you tell us,” Alex exclaimed, gesturing wildly with her hands and Kara scoffed.

“Oh, don’t pretend to care about me Alex, don’t act like you didn’t love having me gone. I sure loved having you gone,” Kara’s tone was dangerously tipping towards how she acted under the influence of red kryptonite. Lena stepped towards her.

“Kara, this isn’t you-”

“Oh, and you know who I am? Are you kryptonian? I thought this was what you wanted, me gone? Yet here you are, begging for me to return, begging for someone to pour your heart out to. Pathetic”

Kara’s lip curls up in disgust and Lena recoils at the sight. 

“Kara, come back to National city, you aren’t well,” Lena tried to reason and Kara laughed.

“You know, it was a bold move of you to return, especially after what you pulled. You see, I don’t need any of you anymore, but you both need me. Everyone wants something from me, it’s pathetic. Let me guess, you want me to return to the DEO so you can what, contain me? Force me save humanity, again,” Kara’s voice is calm, collected and the effect is terrifying.

Alex shakes her head, “Kara, that’s not true I just...I want my sister.”

Kara laughs scornfully, turning on her heel, away from the both of them. Without turning around, she speaks. “I’ve said it before Alex, or do you need a reminder, you’re not my sister.”

A hurt expression flashes across Alex’s face and Lena’s blood boils. “What happened to you? What, you're just running away from your problems now, the oh so great girl of steel is a coward?”

Kara turns to face her, her face a mask of calm with a hint of annoyance, as though the both of them were children having a tantrum. “I am done having to deal with everyone else’s issues. For years I have had to save humanity from themselves. I am finally free of you.”  
A terrifying look of relief flashes across Kara’s face.

Lena scoffed, “You really do have a god complex.”

Kara laughed, surprising her. “And if I do? I have a right to one, don’t I?”

Alex shook her head. “Kara earth needs you and...and I need you.”

Kara scoffs. “Weren’t you listening? If humans want to fight amounts themselves, let them. That is their choice and I am done trying to save them from themselves. I’m free.”

Upon finishing, Kara hovers a little, a contented sigh escaping her lips.

“So that’s it then, you’re just giving up,” Lena excalimes, throwing up her hands.

Kara mockingly pouts. “Only on you darling.”

Lena takes a step back, flabbergasted. To hear that even Kara had given up on her, sweet, trusting Kara whose entire motto was ‘compassion for all’.

Alex stepped forward. “Snap out of it Kara, this isn’t you!”

Kara’s eyes glowed red and she used her superspeed to appear in front of Alex. “I am giving you one warning Miss Danvers, leave here or I will show no mercy,” she growled, her voice low and dangerous.

Alex’s eyes brimmed with tears as she took a step back, Supergirl’s icy gaze didn’t falter. “I won’t give up on you Kara,” Alex says, voice shaky, but determined. Kara smirked.

“Then I guess you leave me no choice.”

Lena let out a scream as Kara used her superspeed to sweep Alex’s leg out from under her, snapped the bone like a twig. Alex let out a horrifying scream, falling to the ground with tears of agony streaming down her face. Lena rushed over to her and Kara laughed. Alex was grinding her teeth together, not wanting to give Kara the satisfaction of seeing her writhing around in pain, although she hadn’t stopped crying. 

“I forgot how fragile humans could be,” Kara chuckled fondly and Lena glared at her, but didnt say anything as she tried to make a support for Alex’s leg. In fact, she was so focussed on Alex, she hardly noticed the glowing crystal in the middle of the room. What she did hear was Kara’s scream of pain as she fell from the air, landing next to Alex. Her veins were glowing red and she was gasping, choking for air as she reached a shaking hand for Alex, clutching her hand and letting tears pour from her ocean blue eyes when Alex flinched. She looked over at Lena, who looked at her with uncertain eyes.   
“L-Lena, A-A-Alex, I’m s-sorry,” Kara gasped out as a scream of blood poured from her nose. The mountain of a crystal in the middle of the room began to glow a dark blue and small cracks began to appear on its surface. Alex looked around the room and noticed that Kelex was holding a large chunk of red kryptonite. With shaking hands, she pointed her gun at the robot, the bullet hitting him right in the lens, the kryptonite flying away from his grasp. Kara began choking as red smoke eeked from her body, the crystal in the middle of the room now falling apart to reveal a glowing light under its shell. The Fortress began to fall apart, chucks of ice and snow raining down from above.

Kara kissed the top of Alex’s head before shakily getting to her feet, clutching the wall for support. Legs trembling, she walked over to the portal.

“Kara no, what are you doing,” Alex shouted, trying to get to her feet, but letting out a scream of agony.

Kara gave her a sad smile. “Save me some potstickers okay sis?’

“Kara no,” Alex exclaimed, but Kara turned to Lena.

“I’m so sorry.”

With that she stepped through the portal. A wave of energy blasted from the portal, washing over Alex, who felt her leg heal, Kara’s kryptonian DNA to blame. The chucks of ice began to rise back to where they had once been and the portal closed in the blink of an eye as though it had never been there. Lena choked out a sob and let Alex hold her in her arms, both of them borrowing one another’s strength.


	3. Chapter Three

Kelex hovered near them, lens still cracked and Lena stood, enraged. “Why the hell do you have red kryptonite?!”

“I was programmed to follow protocol eighteen when Kara Zor-El loses her way,” he chirps and Alex stands as well.

“Who programmed you to do this?!”

“Alura, Kara Zor-El’s blood,” he replies and Alex recoils in shock. Kara had always looked up to her mother, even after myriad and Astra, but to hear what she did…

“Where the hell did the portal come from,” Lena exclaimed, gesturing wildly with her hands, her Irish accent slipping out.

“The heart of the Fortress has the power to create such a portal if it is so inclined, by tearing apart its power crystal. I followed protocol eighteen. If Kara cannot find her way, she was to be disposed of, but instead she walked through the portal. Her kryptonian DNA easily sustained the radiation and absorbed its power, resulting in it shutting it down. She knew of this outcome; she saved you both.”

Lena’s eyes widened and Alex shook with rage.”How do I get my sister back,” she yelled, shaking the robot.

“Seeing as Kara is on a different world and perhaps in a different timeline, there is no logical way to retrieve her without putting your world in jeopardy.”

Alex’s determined expression never faltered. “Then I guess we’ll have to find another way then, won’t we?”

Kara’s head spun. She was falling. No, she was floating. No, she was sinking. She couldn’t register anything, only hearing the thump, thump, thump of her heartbeat and willed it to keep beating until she figured out what had happened. She remembered Kelex, Alex shouting something, and Lena’s hurt expression. Tears came to her eyes as she remembered what had happened, but she wiped them away with her sleeve. She had to be strong, for Alex. So, with a groan of pain, she stood, head spinning. She took in her surroundings.

She was in a forest of some sort, her fall having tipped over a few trees and left a good-sized crater in its wake. She couldn’t hear the distant sounds of cars and bustling people, only birds chirping, rushing water, and insects. It would have been rather serene if she wasn’t in her current situation. Not knowing who might be watching, she resorted to climbing her way out of the crater, using a fraction of her superstrength. With a grunt, she made it out, dusting herself off.

She knew that the portal had most likely transported her to another world and she was glad that it wasn’t like earth X. She shuddered at the memory of her evil doppelganger and briefly wondered if she had become that woman, so heartless and cruel. She clenched her fists. She would never allow herself to be that weak again. She was kryptonian for Rao’s sake! She shook her head to clear her thoughts, focussing on her surroundings again. 

The light shining through the brilliant canopy of leaves above looked almost ethereal and she sighed in relief as she felt it on her skin, instantly feeling refreshed.

“I guess I’m not in Kansas anymore, huh,” she said before chuckling at her joke. The Wizard of Oz had always been one of her favorite movies. 

She jumped when she heard a twig snap and almost used her heat vision on the horse that reared upon seeing her and she took a step backwards, not wanting to startle the creature any further. The horse’s coat was a shimmering black and it eyed her curiously upon seeing her take a step backwards. Kara was always cautious around creatures, even after streaky, as the animals seemed to sense that she wasn’t human. The horse snorted, but made no move to run and Kara took a hesitant step forward. The horse stepped closer and put its nose to her palm.   
Kara gasped in shock, but ran her hand up and down its neck in awe. She had always loved earth’s animals. On Krypton, there were animals, but mostly just small things that were not nearly as advanced and numerous as earth’s. She smiled upon feeling the softness under her hand and she almost didn’t hear the creak of wood and something flying through the air. To her, everything was happening in slow motion as she used her superspeed.

She caught the arrow easily and snapped it in half, the horse sprinting off. She spotted the shooter easily with her x-ray vision and ran over to him, knocking him out cold. She was surprised that he was the only one out here, but didn’t question it, instead took in his clothing. The man appeared to be wearing cloth pants and a grimey shirt that looked hand sewn. He was barefoot and looked desperately underfed. Kara immediately knew that she wasn’t in her own time. He looked medieval almost and she sighed. Timelines had always been Barry and Sara’s thing. She took in her own outfit and figured that she didn’t exactly fit in with her ‘S’ house crest and red cape. She figured that women probably didn’t wear pants either, which she thought was barbaric, but she supposed that she would have to deal with it. She didn’t know where she would get a dress, but she’d figure it out as she went along she supposed.

She was brought out of her thoughts by a distant scream and she didn’t hesitate to rush towards the sound. She took in the sight. Five men had surrounded a cloaked woman. They had daggers and were shouting at her to give them her purse. Kara’s blood boiled and she was about to step in when the woman raised her hand and the men were flown back into the trees with screams. Kara’s eyes widened and a gasp escaped her throat. The figure whirled around, cloak slipping down and Kara gasped again. It was Lena or at least her doppelganger. She was gorgeous as always and her dress highlighted her figure perfectly. Kara shook her head. This wasn’t Lena. Not-Lena’s eyes flashed gold and Kara raised a curious eyebrow.

“Um, hello,” Kara greeted, remembering the first thing that Alex had taught her on earth: how to say hi because apparently, she could barely function around the woman. Not-Lena raised an eyebrow in confusion and Kara gave her her signature grin, doing a little wave.

“Aren’t you scared of me,” the woman said in disbelief and Kara’s head tilted to the side.

“No, should I be?”

The woman chuckled in disbelief and looked back at Kara, who still looked confused.

“You did see what I just did, didn’t you?”

Kara nodded slowly. “That must’ve been magic, right? I mean that was so cool! The men were all like ‘give us your money’ and you were all like ‘not today’! And then it was all like pow, bam-”  
Not-Lena interrupted her. “You...you aren’t scared of me?”

Kara shook her head vigorously. “Like I said, why should I be? Unless you’re evil. Ohmygosh are you evil!” Not-Lena laughed breathlessly in disbelief, but shook her head and Kara sighed in relief. 

“Golly, that’s a relief. Um, would you mind telling me where I am exactly,” Kara asked sheepishly and Not-Lena gave her a look, raising her eyebrows in bewilderment and amusement.

“You're in Camelot,” Not-Lena said and Kara’s eyes widened.

“Camelot? As in dragons, fire, Merlin, Arthur, and Morgana’s Camelot with magic and stuff,” Kara asked excitedly, but also nervously. Not-Lena raised an eyebrow.

“How do you know Arthur?”

Kar chuckles nervously, rubbing the back of her neck, not wanting to give anything away or mess with the timeline. “Uh e-everyone knows Arthur!”

Not-Lena eyes her before chuckling. “You don’t know who I am, do you?”

Kara tilts her head to the side. “Should I?”

“I’m Morgana Pendragon, Uther’s ward.”

Kara’s eyes widen yet again. Of course she had to be Morgana, Kara huffs. 

“Well,” she says awkwardly, “I’d best be going.”

Morgana’s eyes widened. There was something about the blonde that made her want the women to stay. It was a curious feeling and she wasn’t sure if she liked it or not.

“Wait,” she exclaims as Kara turns to leave. Kara turns curiously.

“You won’t tell anyone about this, will you,” Morgana asks her, chastising herself for acting so nervous. 

“Why would I, what’s wrong with magic,” Kara asks curiously and Lena scoffs in disbelief.

“Magic is punishable by death in Camelot.”

Kara’s eyes widen and she throws her arms up. “But so much good can be done with magic! It’s not magic that is evil, it’s the person using it, surely he understands that!”

Morgana stares at the blonde in disbelief. She had never heard someone speak so passionately about something like this before, especially to her, the girl that was closest to Uther, the woman that could have her neck. Kara grins at her upon seeing her gobsmacked expression. 

“You really think so,” Morgana asks hesitantly and Kara grins.

‘Of course! Uther must be a real jerk if he can’t see that.”

Morgana laughs, shaking her head. Kara’s grin widdens.

“What’s your name,” Morgana asks curiously and Kara smiles.

“Kara.”

Morgana smiles fondly. “That’s a beautiful name.”

Kara blushes redder than a tomatoa. “T-thanks.”

Morgana laughs again and Kara blushes impossibly redder.

“So, what is Uther’s ward doing alone in a forest,” Kara asks curiously.

“I can defend myself,” morgana says sternly and Kara stumbles over her words.

“N-no oh golly, that’s not what I meant.”

Morgana laughs again. “I’m kidding Kara. I was actually searching for something.”

Kara raises an eyebrow. “Ooo what is it,” her voice is low as they’re school girls gossiping on the playground. 

Morgana opens her mouth to answer, but then hesitates, berating herself. She just met this woman moments ago and she barely knew her. 

“It’s nothing,” Morgana says, waving off her question and Kara eyes her, but just shrugs.

“Okay. So Morgana, what’s it like in Camelot,” Kara asks excitedly, practically shaking with excitement. Morgana raises an eyebrow.

“Well, there’s always something or other going on,” she chuckles.

Kara nods in agreement, remembering the shapeshifter that she had had to deal with, white martians, her aunt, and red tornado. It had been a roller coaster to put it lightly.   
“I know how you feel, where I’m from, things are always pretty hectic.”

“Oh, what kingdom are you from,” Moragana asks, only now taking in Kara’s suit and cape, pushing down her jealousy upon seeing the woman in pants, wishing that she could change her restrictive garments for a pair of trousers. The material looked like nothing she had ever seen before and the stitching looked almost mechanical.

“Um,” Kara said, trying to think,” Krypton.”

Morgana’s eyebrows crinkled in confusion and Kara mentally face palmed. 

“Kill me now,” she whispered under her breath

“What,” Morgana asks and Kara just grins at her, mentally wishing that she could hurl herself into the sun.

“Oh nothing.”

Morgana still looks confused, but turns away, taking in her surroundings and realizing that she is very much lost. She sighs, brushing her dark curls out of her face.

“Lost,” Kara questions and Morgana scoffs.

“Of course not.”

Kara chuckles. “I’m pretty sure that you are, princess.”

Morgana blushed at the nickname and Kara laughs. Morgana briefly realizes that her laugh sounds like twinkling glass bells. 

“Where did you get that outfit,” Morgana questions and Kara looks down, suddenly aware of what she’s wearing. She blushed a deep crimson, self conscious.

“Uhh a friend made it for me. It houses my family crest,” she says, gesturing to the ‘S’ on her chest and Moragana nods.

“So, you’re a knight then,” Moraga concludes.

Kara stutters. “You could say that, yes. In a way.”

Morgana laughs. “In a way?!”

“Hey, don’t judge me, princess!”

They both burst into laughter and Morgana feels as though a weight was lifted from her chest. She felt strangely free around the easy-going woman that was Kara. Kara in turn, felt a stabbing pain upon seeing Morgana, Lena’s doppelganger. She wished that she and Lena could relax like they had used to, but she knew that Lena didn’t want anything to do with her anymore. She looked up to see Morgana looking around again.

“You aren’t lost, huh,” she smirks and Morgana smacks her arm, wincing at the wall that is Kara’s bicep. 

“Shut up,” she mumbles and Kara just laughs again, something that she figured she would be doing a lot more of around the raven-haired woman.


	4. Chapter Four

Kara glanced up towards the sun, her hand over her eye, and nodded. “North is that way,” she said, pointing and Morgana huffed, but let the blonde guide her anyway.

Kara gazed around in awe, taking in how the light broke through the canopy of green above her and listening to the sound of townsfolk in the distance. It was strange not to hear cars, the ding of cash registers, or the constant clicking of a keyboard and she found that she enjoyed it. She could hear a baby crying, a child laughing, two women bickering, and the drunken guffaw of a man. She took in these noises with a contented sigh, not noticing Morgana glancing at her out of the corner of her eye. 

She had no idea who this woman was, but evidently, she wasn’t from around here. She didn’t seem to know that Uther was dead and that Arthur was king or the fact that dragons had been hunted down years ago, all but Aithusa of course. It felt like a strange breath of fresh air to meet someone that hadn’t screamed upon seeing her face, but she wouldn’t let her guard down just yet, although she could hardly see a threat from a woman who was standing a still as a statue due to the fact that a bright butterfly had landed on her nose.

“So, Kara, you aren’t from around here I take it,” she asked casually and Kara looked at her out of the corner of her sky blue eyes, still cautious of the butterfly.

“You could say that,” Kara chuckled nervously and Morgana’s suspicions were confirmed. She was obviously hiding something.

Kara huffed as the butterfly flew away and Morgana briefly thought that she was probably the most childish woman that she had ever met, not bothering to hide her smirk, which made the blonde pout.

“Morgana,” she whined, but giggled and Morgana rolled her eyes, but gave her a small smile that felt almost unnatural.

Kara wanted to slam her head into a brick wall, for maybe that would help her remember the legend of King Arthur. She knew that Merlin had magic and that Arthur was married to Gwen; he was the good guy. However, even she knew that things weren’t always in black and white and she didn’t even know if he was king yet or if Morgana had turned into the evil sorceress the legends described. She could never imagine Morgana being evil and she tried to remind herself that this woman wasn’t Lena, although she could feel her determination crumbling as the woman raised a mocking eyebrow, her green eyes glistening, exact copies of Lena’s.

Focussing on the sounds again, she would easily be able to follow them to a nearby village, although she was unsure if she would exactly ‘fit in’ with her current outfit.

Morgana seemed to realize the same and her smirk only grew, causing Kara to groan, but chuckle. Only she could get herself into a situation like this and she could almost hear what Alex would be raving to her if she made it back.

If?

No, she had to make it back, she had to apologize to her sister, her friends, and...to Lena. The thought of the raven-haired woman left a bitter taste in her mouth and she found herself avoiding Morgana’s gaze, which confused her.

Only moments ago she had been full of energy, reminding her of the puppies that she used to play with as a child, but now she seemed more distant and reserved. It was a puzzle and Morgana wasn’t one to shy away from anything, not even curious blondes that had no right to be as gorgeous as they were. Pushing the thought from her mind with more force than was probably necessary, she glanced back at the blonde-no, Kara-who nodded to herself.

“The nearest village is that way,” she said, gesturing forward and Morgana raised an impressed, but confused eyebrow, her head tilting slightly and Kare rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly.

“I have good hearing,” she stated, as though she were asking herself a question and not explaining to Morgana how she had heard people in the nearest village that Morgana knew to be almost a mile away, for she had purchased supplies from them not long ago, discreetly of course. She would need them if she was to make Gwen see the light, if she was to take back the throne of Camelot.

It made sense, who else had the strength to kill Arthur, who knew him, who would be above suspicion? The logical answer was Gwen, her once most trusted friend. She scowled. Friends wouldn’t help her retake the throne of Camelot. The only creature she considered a friend was Aithusa, her beloved dragon.

She was pulled from her thoughts when she felt a soft, warm hand in hers, yanking her back. She barely registered her fingers tingling until she had reached out to the woman and thrown her back, reveling in the sight of her hitting the forest floor. That was until she turned back to see the crater that she had nearly stumbled into.

Her eyebrows furrowed, had this woman been trying to save her? Why, what was her motive? She had long since learned that nothing came without a consequence, a cost. She jumped when the blonde got to her feet, grunting. Morgana’s eyes widened. The force of that blow should have rendered her unconscious, as it had many knights before her, so how was she standing in front of her now, wearing no armor? Morgana eyed her cautiously, even when the blonde blew some hair from her face rather comically. Kara walked to her side and Morgana flinched again, eyeing her for weapons out of habit. Kara noted this and slowed her pace slightly. She eyed the crater in front of Morgana.

“I didn’t want you to fall in,” she said as though it explained everything and as though Morgana hadn’t just made her create a very Kara-shaped crater in the forest floor.

“You didn’t-you just realized I could have killed you, right,” Morgana exclaimed, frustrated by the woman’s indifference. Kara blinked.

“But you didn’t. I caught you off guard, so it’s kinda my fault. Besides, seeing you use magic is like the coolest thing ever,” she gushed and Morgana looked at her as though she had a second head. 

Kara ignored her and turned her attention back to the large crater that she had made when she crashed here. She always seemed to be making craters, now that she thought about it. She made one when she crashed to earth, when she fought her first alien, when she fought her aunt, when she saved Lena in her helicopter, and when she fought Rieng.

She wasn’t really sure how to feel about that.

“I wonder what could have caused this,” Morgana mumbled to herself and it reminded Kara of how Lena would mumble theories under her breath whenever they went to Noonan’s. She shook the thought from her head.

“It must have been something big,” Kara mused, not wanting to seem suspicious.

“Huge,” Morgana agreed. Kara sputtered.

“Well not huge, maybe just average-sized, like definitely not human, but huge, really? That’s an overstatement, isn’t it?”

Morgana’s expression put an end to Kara’s river of words and she closed her mouth abruptly, reminding Morgana of a fish. Morgana turned back to the crater, still watching Kara in the corner of her eye, the wheels in her mind turning.

Kara was certainly a puzzle, but Morgana had always loved a challenge. Based on her clothing she obviously wasn’t from around here, or anywhere near here. She had said that she was from a place called Krypton, which Morgana had never heard of from any of the tutors that Uther had hired for her or in any scrolls she had buried herself in. There was no denying that she was strong, remarkably so, so she may or may not be a knight, based on the crest on her chest, the ‘S’ of sorts.

It was all very interesting and Morgana reminded herself not to let her guard down, even as Kara began to hum a strange tune under her breath.

“What are you humming,” Morgana asked suddenly, and Kara nearly tumbled into the crater that they were cautiously making their way around.

“Oh, it’s from the Wizard of Oz,” she said excitedly and Morgana’s brow furrowed in confusion. How did Kara know of a wizard and who or what was Oz? Kara took in her facial expression and her reaction was priceless, eyes widening like saucers.

“Oh, um it’s a song from a story, I guess,” Kara explained.

“A ballad,” Morgana questioned and Kara nodded hesitantly.

“Sing it to me,” Morgana demanded, leaving no room in her tone for discussion. Kara gulped and nodded.

Kara’s voice was soft, but rich, reminding Morgana of chocolate and springtime. It had been more years than she would have liked to recall since she had heard a ballad. 

Uther had loved them, which had made Morgana loathe them, waving them away as the curse of drunkards, but Kara was different, this woman was different. Her song carried through the air as she sang about ‘somewhere over the rainbow’, which puzzled Morgana. Going over a rainbow was impossible. Still, Kara’s voice was pleasant, soothing, and calm all at once and Morgana felt something inside of her shift ever so slightly.

Kara, meanwhile, felt as though her heart would beat out of her chest and she felt ‘butterflies in her stomach’ which she had always thought was a human problem. She reminded herself that she wasn’t so different from them, although she wasn’t sure if she was okay with that. Did she really want to be as fragile as humans were?  
Then again, as impenetrable as her skin was, her heart was that much open to attack. She supposed that that was the difference between her and Lena. She continued to keep her heart open, not bringing up her walls even when people plunged daggers into it over and over again, while Lena refused to bring her walls down, keeping them firmly in place with an iron grip, make-up on her face like war paint. Kara knew that she would never or could never wear her armor like Lena did, not after what had happened the last time she put walls up.

She flinched inwardly, a chill running up her spine even in the warm breeze of spring. She could almost feel the cold climate of the Fortress, feel its walls suffocating her just like her pod had. She felt as though her mind was a broken record, replaying the sound of Alex’s bone snapping over and over again. She shook her head to clear her thoughts, something that Lena did often, as though physically brushing the thoughts away.

She finished her song, her voice growing softer until it almost faded out, leaving nothing but the ghost of her voice carrying itself through the breeze and up into the air. Morgana gave her a look that Kara couldn’t decipher, but she ignored it.

“I’ve never heard that song before,” was all Morgana said before striding away and Kara followed her like a lost puppy, which wasn’t too far from the truth.

“Yeah, it’s been a while since I last heard it, too,” Kara admitted and Morgana didn’t miss the far-away look in her eyes, as though she were remembering a fond memory. Such things were now foreign to Morgana, only focusing on her mission, her destiny.

‘It would all be worth it when she was queen’ was what she found herself repeating in her mind over and over again. When the throne was hers, she would focus on such niceties, but until then, she saw no point in pretending to be interested in people’s sob stories or in being polite. Where would being empathetic get her? Politeness would not give her the throne, nor would being kind. So, she conceded, when she was queen she would be able to waste her time doing such trivial things. Everyone around her had merely been putting on an act, everyone wanted something, everyone had an ulterior motive and Kara would be no different.

Morgana peered at her again only to find that the blonde was staring at a fixed point in the trees nervously. Her eyes narrowed and Morgana couldn’t help but jump when she whirled around to face her.

“Umm, do you know a woman named Gwen,” she asked suddenly and Morgana’s eyes narrowed, suspicion creeping in.

“Why do you ask-”

Kara interrupted her again, looking up at a point behind her with wide eyes. “Are you a fan of horses?”

Morgana’s brow furrowed and she was about to open her mouth to answer when Kara, in a blur of blonde hair and a red cape, whisked her into the cover that a line of bushes provided. It all felt like a gust of wind and Morgana put a hand to her temple and held onto a tree to try and stop the wave of dizziness that had washed over her. She could feel her fingers tingling and she had been about to send Kara sprawling to the ground for the second time in one hour when she heard the faint sound of hooves against the forest floor and suddenly the knights of Camelot themselves broke through the trees. Her eyes widened.

She would question how on earth Kara had heard them before she had, but now she was more focussed on her plan. So, with a delicate smirk on her lips, she stepped forward, eyes glistening gold as she sent the men sprawling off of their steeds. Kara’s eyes widened, but she made no move to step out from where she stood, hidden, in the foliage. 

Kara meanwhile, felt extremely conflicted as she watched the raven-haired woman emerge from where they were hidden in the foliage and take out two fully armed men with a twitch of her hand. She radiated confidence and reminded Kara of Lena, her Lena, when she put up her CEO facade, her flawless mask of composure and calm.

No, Kara reminded herself, not her Lena, not anymore. The thought stung as she continued to watch Morgana, her eyes glowing. She had no idea who these people were and why Morgana was attacking them, but upon seeing the rage in her eyes, she knew that they had probably hurt her in some way.

The brunette especially seemed scared of Morgana and tried to flee, but Morgana knocked her back and the woman crumpled like a ragdoll.

Then, as soon as it had started, it was done and the only sound was the crunch of leaves and the continuous chirping of birds and crickets. 

It was too close to silence for Kara to bear, too close to the deafening, unbearable silence that always seemed to follow her, that was a weight on her back, pushing her down, surrounding her, until she felt that maybe the earth would swallow her whole. She wondered if anyone would remember her if that happened.

She yanked herself from these thoughts and instead focused on Morgana, who approached the unmoving woman. Kara breathed a sigh of relief upon hearing the woman’s heartbeat, the steady thump, thump, thump pulling her from the overwhelming quiet that fell over the forest.

Morgana peered curiously at the blonde who, once again hadn’t fled upon seeing her use magic, to take out the queen of Camelot. This further proved that Kara was not from around here. So, she concluded, where was she from? This Krypton, or whatever it was called, must be very far away if it existed at all.

Frustrated, she brought her attention back to Gwen, the woman’s eyes still closed. She looked peaceful, still almost and Morgana didn’t know whether she found it intriguing or unsettling, this space between life and death. She chose not to dwell on it.

Kara thought that the unconscious woman looked quite tired, the bags under her eyes proving her point. She seemed worn and there were faint traces of worry lines on her face that she figured hadn’t been there before. Kara wondered what could have been troubling her.

The woman was lighter than Kara expected her to be when she picked her up, Morgana asking her to of course. She knew that if things turned violent, she would step in, but because it was her because it was Morgana, who looked more like Lena than she cared to admit, she complied. She also couldn't deny the sliver of curiosity that crept into her mind and, to her annoyance, she didn’t have anything better to do.

Morgana seemed impressed that Kara could carry Gwen in one arm, but said nothing, only shooting her awestruck glances that Kara didn’t notice and trying not to focus on how her muscles flexed under her outfit.

She had no idea why she asked Kara to carry Gwen, knowing full well she could do it herself, but upon glancing at Kara, who had stared at her curiously, she hadn’t hesitated to ask her to carry her. Well, ‘ask’ is a loose term, she pretty much just barked at her to carry the woman and then walked off.

She didn’t know why Kara had obeyed her, but the blonde seemed awfully casual about it, as though it was something that she did all the time. Which, to be fair, Morgana had no idea was true.

Kara was surprisingly gentle with Gwen as she laid her limp body down in the leaves before sitting down beside her with a grunt. She leaned back against a tree and peered at Gwen curiously. Morgana watched the curious interaction with calculating eyes, looking for a shred of recognition in Kara’s eyes, but found nothing.

Kara, on the other hand, wondered what this woman had to do with Morgana. Why was she important, where did she fit into the puzzle? She sighed and closed her eyes, leaning her head back against the tree. After about a minute, she opened an eye lazily to find Morgana looking at her, dumbfounded.

“Oh, do you want me to move over,” Kara asked, her voice genuine, shuffling over to make room.

Morgana eyed the space curiously before cautiously sitting down, slowly lowering herself to the ground, her movements accompanied by a grin from Kara, whose eyes lit up. 

“Are you hungry,” Kara asked and Morgana blinked, but nodded hesitantly. Kara’s grin widened impossibly wider.

Morgana figured that she probably wouldn’t accept food from the blonde, even if her smile seemed to make the forest brighter. So, when Kara pulled off one of her bright red boots, Morgana wondered if Kara was out of her mind. It would explain a lot.

Kara on the other hand reached deep into her boot, tongue sticking out of her mouth adorably, and making a sound along the lines of ‘aha’ when she procured a brown paper bag that had the name ‘Kara’ scribbled on it, accompanied by many smiley faces, stars, and a heart. Kara exclaimed in triumph while Morgana raised an eyebrow.

Kara put her boot back on with a grunt and opened the bag, licking her lips. She thanked Rao that she had remembered to pick up some potstickers not too long ago and they were still warm from her heat vision, wisps of steam erupting from the bag. She was never one to turn down a potsticker, but upon seeing Morgana’s cautious expression, her eyes widened and she mentally facepalmed. She had to work on her manners.

“Do you want one,” Kara asked, although the idea of her having to share food appalled her more than she would care to admit. 

“What are they,” Morgana asked slowly, eyeing the contents of the bag.

“Oh, these are potstickers, nothing poisonous, I promise, see,” she said, popping one in her mouth and then sighing contentedly.

Morgana’s guard never dropped, but she had to admit that she was famished and these ‘potstickers’ smelled delicious. So, she slowly reached into the bag and pulled one out, looking between it and Kara, who motioned for her to eat it, beaming. 

Morgana took a small, hesitant bite and the effect was immediate. Her eyes widened in delight and Kara had to jump back as she snatched the bag from her hands and practically inhaled the rest of the potstickers. Kara smirked in triumph.

“See, told ya,” Kara said, settling back beside Morgana with a grunt. Morgana said nothing but nodded in agreement, mouth still full.

Morgana turned back to Gwen, looked at her with an unreadable expression that intrigued Kara, who she was about to ask about it when the woman reached out and ran a hand across her features. The woman twitched in protest before her eyes opened and she took in the two women.


End file.
